futur?
by Mamoryu
Summary: Dix ans après Marineford, les rêves s'accomplissent... Mais l'aventure s'arrète-t'elle là? Nouveaux compagnons, nouveaux buts... Une quatrième puissance voit le jour... L'avenir du monde dépendra des batailles à venir... EN PAUSE
1. prologue

Prologue

**Pour commencer, merci d'avoir choisi ma fic pour passer le temps (ou silmplement parce que vous avez envie de le lire).**

**Cette histoire se passe environ dix ans après la mort de Barbe Blanche (Ace a survécu de justesse grace à Emporio Ivancov). Buggy est devenu empereur pirate à la place de Barbe Blanche (Mr 3 est son second) grace à une flotte gigantesque réunie à l'aide de sa réputation d'ancien membre de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates, les mugiwaras se sont retrouvés, sont partis dans le Nouveau Monde et compte un dixième membre: Biri. Ceux qui ont vu le film 10: strong world comprendront tout de suite de qui il s'agit, pour les autres, disont simplement qu'il s'agit d'un mélange de canard géant, de poulet et de paon capable de produire de l'élèctricité, d'ou son nom (biri = étincelle).**

**Pour meilleur compréhention, disons que **_**pensées**_**, "paroles", (gestuelle et autre détails au milieu d'une conversation) et -changement de locut****eur.**

* * *

Rough tell.

Une pierre gigantesque couverte de symboles étranges se trouve au milieu d'un temple. Une jeune femme brune parcoure ces écrits avec intéret. Pendant ce temps, un petit groupe vague à ses ocupations: une jeune fille rousse aux yeux en forme de berrys se prélassait sur un énorme tas d'or, un homme aux airs de gamin et au chapeau de paille avait dréssé une table et attendait un grand homme blond en costume noir qui préparait un repas pour 15, une étrange créature ressemblant à un tanuki à cornes préparait une potion, consciencieusement observé par un oiseau géant, un grand homme aux cheveux bleus, à la coupe classe et habillé uniquement d'un slip et d'une chemise hawaïenne bricolait un machine en companie d'un jeune homme frisé au long nez, un épéiste aux cheveux verts dormait tranquillement tandis qu'un grand squelette à la coupe afro jouait un air de violon. La femme brune finit sa lecture et s'adressa aux autres:

"C'est tout simplement fascinant! Qu'en dites-vous, capitaine?

-J'en sait rien, j'ai rien compris.

-Il a décroché il y a deux heures, ajouta le blond, mais franchement,(cria en tournant à la Taz(looney toons) et l'oeil non-caché par les cheveux en forme de coeur) TU EST VRAIMENT FORMIDABLE, ROBIN-CHWAN!

-Ferme-la un peu ero-cook! T'est chiant! Lancat l'épéiste."

Le cuisinier se retrouva comme par magie au coté de cheveux-verts le pied bloqué en position écrasement-de-cafard par une épée sortie de son foureau tout aussi rapidement.

"T'a dis quoi, enfoiré de marimo?

-Débouche-toi les oreilles, sourcils en vrille!"

Tandis que les deux s'offraient (presque) amicalement des coups de pied et d'épées, que chapeau de paille mangeait et que Robin riait, la rousse s'approcha de celle-ci:

"Et maintenant que tu connait la Véritable Histoire, que compte-tu faire?

-Je ne sait pas... Si le capitaine accepte, je pense que je vais rester avec vous encore un peu.

-Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci, entre deux bouchées, tu es toujours la bienvenue!

-Merci beaucoup.

-Et pour le Rio Ponéglyphe, Luffy? Que devrions-nous faire? Demanda la rousse.

-Quelqu'un nous a demandé de révéler tout ça au monde?

-Non, personne. Pourquoi?

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le ferions! Répondis celui-ci dans un grand sourire."

**

* * *

**

Prologue terminé !

**Je vous prévient que je ne posterais pas la suite avant d'avoir explosé mon record de coms!... Bon, vu que c'est mes débuts, mon record actuel est de 0, donc ce sera vite terminé!**

**Par contre, je voudrais faire rentrer Perona dans ma fic, mais j'hésite sur le surnom qu'e****lle donnera à Ussop: Nez-gatif ou Néga-pif? À votre avis? Répondez-moi vite, que je finisse la suite !**


	2. chapitre 1: ciel, foudre et fantômes

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewews afin de m'aider à progresser dans mon apprentissage des fics ! (c'est-à-dire, merci à Drehauk, qui fut mon tout premier lecteur, après ma sœur qui m'a « gentiment » poussé à mettre mes délires par écrit (et qui a déjà posté plusieurs fics, pour la plupart possédant des scènes interdites aux -18 !)Ainsi qu'à Majou, Nami-love-Sanji et Mugiwara-cristal pour leurs encouragements) Je me permets à présent de présenter les personnages qui vont probablement être importants par la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mariejoa

Un jeune Dragon Céleste entra dans sa loge. Derrière lui, une jeune esclave.

Au moment même où la porte se ferma, l'expression arrogante et indifférente de l'homme disparut en un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouf ! Enfin rentré ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de tirer cette tronche de péteux à longueur de journée !

-Surveille ton langage, Judas. On pourrait nous entendre.

-Allons, Nurgle ! Personne ne se risquerait à espionner un Dragon Céleste ! Détends-toi ! »

Saint Judas était un Dragon Céleste vraiment différent des autres. Depuis qu'il était en âge de penser, il avait un goût prononcé pour les défis et détestait quand les choses étaient trop faciles à obtenir. De ce fait, il avait une aversion totale envers ses pairs qui jugeaient toutes choses acquises sans lever le petit doigt. C'est pour cette raison que, trois ans auparavant, il avait acheté Nurgle au marché aux esclaves, attiré par son regard noble et courageux, et voyant en elle son plus grand défi. Sa précédente plus grande victoire était de dresser lui-même un ptérodactyle adulte sauvage, qui le suivait à présent comme le ferait un chien et lui servait de messager. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il vouait un certain respect à Monckey D Luffy, le premier homme depuis longtemps à frapper volontairement un Dragon Céleste.

« Salutations, jeunes gens. »

Surpris, Judas et Nurgle se retournèrent pour voir un vieil homme assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Le jeune homme fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. En revanche, mon offre pourrait vous intéresser… »

* * *

Sur la lune, ou plutôt sous la surface de la lune

Dans une gigantesque et magnifique cité, bien qu'en partie en ruine, des milliers de petits hommes moustachus et ailés travaillaient à la réparation des bâtiments. Au milieu, un homme aux oreilles tirées jusqu'en bas des côtes et avec dans le dos un cercle percé de tambours en piercing mangeait une pomme en les regardant. Soudain, l'homme s'adressa à l'ombre d'un mur.

« Tu pourrais sortir et venir en face de moi si tu veux me parler ! »

Comme s'il surgissait de nulle part, un homme de la trentaine pourvu d'une paire d'ailes atrophiées semblables à celles des petits moustachus et au sourire reptilien fit son apparition :

« Ah là là! Décidément, votre mantra est toujours aussi puissant, Ener-sama ! Vous m'avez tout de suite repéré ! »

Le dénommé Ener se contenta de faire une moue dédaigneuse.

« La seule question que je me pose, c'est de savoir comment tu es arrivé là et ce que tu me veux, ancien prêtre Shin !

-Hou ! Mais ça fait deux questions, ça ! »

Ener fit une expression agacée :

« Et si tu répondais avant que je te transforme en cendres !

-(haussement d'épaules) Ma foi, c'est si gentiment demandé. Pour la première question, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'un ami m'a aidé.

-Ah bon, tu as des amis toi ?

-(expression faussement peinée) C'est méchant, ça, Ener-sama ! (reprend son sourire) pour la deuxième, sachez qu'on m'a proposé une offre et qu'on m'a demandé de vous en faire profiter…

-Je t'écoute… »

* * *

Sur une île sombre et perdue

Dans un vieux château prétendu hanté par les habitants des alentours, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses se prélassait en sirotant un thé glacé. Alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée, l'un de ses serviteurs toqua à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Veuillez m'excuser, Perona-sama, mais cette personne, qui affirme vous connaitre, voudrait vous parler. »

A ce moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et frisés et au long nez fit son apparition. Perona, les yeux exorbités et la goutte au nez, s'exclama.

« AAAAAAAH ! Le Néga-pif !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, la fille-fantôme ! »

[La crise d'hystérie passe]

« Bon, et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu me veux ?

-C'est bien simple : le capitaine voudrait te voir concernant un marché qu'il voudrait te proposer… »

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Je vous préviens que je vais espacer les présentations sur les quelques prochains chapitres. J'espère aussi que j'aurais plus d'un lecteur avant de poster la suite… Enfin ! Je vais faire de mon mieux et vous remercie d'avance !


	3. Chapter 2: fauve, neige et chiens

Je vais commencer ce chapitre par mes remerciements, qui vont cette fois mon habitué n°1, Drehauk, ainsi qu' Ananas-madoka pour leurs encouragements. Ensuite, je m'excuse de mon retard le poster qui s'explique par le manque de temps (pris, pas disponible!-.-')et que ma sempai-de-deux-ans-de-moins-que-moi-mais-qui-dit-quand-même- être-la-plus-grande (ou parfois une jumelle de deux ans d'écart, ou la petite soeur, ça dépend de ses envies...)m'a conseillé d'attendre d'avoir au moins trois rewiews avant de poster. Enfin, je vous laisse lire en m'excusant genoux (avant d'écrire, sinon, c'est pas pratique) et en espérant que ce chapitre suffira garder votre enthousiasme pour mon travail et m'assurera que vous continuerez (merde! mes chevilles!)

* * *

Sur une île de west blues

Un bateau pirate est amaré au port. La ville brûle. Les habitants se sont réfugiés dans les collines. Au millieu des bâtiments en ruines et des corps mutilés, sept silhouettes se rassemblent. L'une d'entre elles, celle qui a un pigeon sur l'épaule, s'adressa aux autres:

"Alors?"

La seule femme du groupe lui répondit:

"Nous avons nettoyé la ville de fond en comble, il n'y a plus aucun pirate ici.  
-Parfait. A présent, nous pouvons nous occuper de celui qui nous observe. N'est-ce pas, Vol'lang, l'ombre de l'épée?"

Un jeune homme brun sortit alors des ruines d'un restaurant, une petite fille rousse sur son épaule.

"Suis-je donc si célèbre pour attirer l'attention de Rob Lucci, ancien chef du CP9 en personne? Je suis flatté !"

L'un des membres du CP9, celui dont la coupe de cheveux rappelait un taureau, s'adressa alors au nouveau venu:

"Es tu venu pour mourir, pirate?  
-Etant donné que vous vous êtes fait littéralement massacrer par des pirates il y a dix ans, je vais considérer cette demande comme une plaisanterie. Mais pour répondre à une question que vous ne m'avez pas encore posée directement, je vous cherchais car cette personne aurait du travail dans vos cordes vous offrir..."

A ce moment, une femme la longue cheveulure noire sortit son tour des décombres. Cette apparition marqua un temps de stupeur parmi les CP9. Lucci fut le premier retrouver la parole.

"Nico Robin!"

* * *

Dans le nouveau monde.

Un marine regarde un désastre. Le denden mushi d'or toujours serré dans son poing. L'amiral Kizaru n'allait pas être content. Son supèrieur lui avait confié le pouvoir du buster call, il l'avait utilisé, et il avait échoué . Dix navires de guerre. Cinq vice-amiraux. Plus de mille soldats d'élite de la marine. Anéantis en un instant. Par une jeune fille seule! Comment allait-il expliquer a l'état major? Il était fichu!

Beaucoup plus loin, sur la mer, un bâteau navigue tranquilement. A son bord, dans la cabine du capitaine, quatre personnes s'observent. Plus précisément, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds d'apparement une douzaine d'années observe une jeune femme rousse qui lui rend son regard, tandis qu'un homme brun dont les hanches s'ornent de deux épées semi-poignée chacune et un collosse de deux mètres cinquante de haut, si musclé que trois mains ne suffiraient pas entourer ses bras, et que deux hommes se tenant la main feraient difficilement le tour de son torse, regardaient successivement les deux membres du beau sexe. La grande rousse s'adressa alors la petite blonde:

"Ta puissance est extraordinaire! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta tête est mise prix 400 000 000 de berrys! Enfin. Si je suis venue te rencontrer, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison."

L'épéiste intervint:

"Quelle raison pourais-tu avoir pour te jeter dans les griffes des pirates Ragnarok?  
-Tu es bien impatient, mon gars. Comme j'étais sur le point de le dire, j'aurais une offre vous faire..."

* * *

Au beau millieu de south blue.

Dans un petit village, des femmes parlent voix basse. Elles s'interrompent cependant en voyant un chien aux yeux bandés se déplacer tranquillement dans la rue et le regardèrent avec crainte.

Dans un bar, un étranger encapuchonné d'environ deux mètres de haut et un et demi de large commande un autre verre. Alors que le patron sert l'individu, celui-ci lui demande:

"Est-ce que vous connaissez une certaine Yipa, ici? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se trouvait dans les environs."

Soudain, toutes les conversations et tous les rires s'éteignirent et tous les regards convergèrent vers l'inconnu. Aprés un silence géné, le barman répondit avec une voix tremblotante:

"E-et que lui v-voulez-vous?  
-J'aurais une affaire lui proposer, simplement.  
-Un conseil, étranger. Oubliez-la et partez au plus vite avant que..."

L'un des clients le coupa d'un "trop tard" lorsque deux chiens entrèrent dans le bar. L'un d'eux émit alors trois aboiements en direction de l'homme la capuche. Mais alors que nulle personne n'avait compris le canidé , l'étranger s'adressa aux nouveaux venus:

"Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai une affaire régler avec votre capitaine, Yipa la reine cannine."

Dans la salle, la totalité des regards tait de nouveaux dirigée vers l'individu capable de comprendre le langage des chiens. Le plus grand des deux canidés se mit alors aboyer d'un façon qui rappelait étrangement un rire, puis fit signe l'encapuchonné de le suivre en lui disant:

"Nous allons voir si le capitaine accepte de te recevoir!"

* * *

Encore une fois, je mexcuse de mon retard, aussi d'une crise d'inspiration inversée (c'est à dire comme une crise d'inspiration, mais où y a pas d'inspiration... ; PS de ma soeur : moi je dirais désinspiration ; PS de moi : non c'est moche !) et un manque de motivation! Les reviews sont devenues pour moi ce que le cola est pour Franky! Sans elles, je suis plat! Par pitié, même si vous n'aimez pas ma fic, dîtes-le moi, que je puisse m'améliorer! Et aussi désolé Drehauk pour ne pas lui avoir répondu, j'ai pas réussi trouver comment on fait (connerie de hotmail tout en anglais)

Sinon, je tiens vous dire que j'en ai marre des présentations de ce genre, alors je passe direct la suite, donc la révélation de ce fameux march dont je parle depuis deux chapitres! Il y aura aussi quelques scénes assez gore, j'espère que a rendra aussi bien sur le papier (enfin, sur l'ordinateur) que dans mon imagination!

Ah, je voulais aussi ramener Bon-Clay dans les prochains chapitres, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et pour savoir, vous avez reconnu le personnage encapuchonné? Facile pourtant, il apparait dans le manga et l'anime de (trés) nombreuses reprises et est absolument adorable! Et il parle aux animaux, y'en a pas des masses des comme a!

Je me dépêche pour la suite! A bient t!


	4. Chapter 3: épée, lunettes et Flashback

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un petit truc dans l'intro de la plupart des fics, alors je vais m'y mettre!

auteur : moi

disclaimer : la plupart des persos dont les nom sera cité dans cette fic appartiennent à mon dieu tout puissant: Eiichiro Oda

note et remerciments : d'abord, merci Alexfr36 et Nami86 pour vos encouragements et surtout merci Anor pour tes précieux conseils, je pense pouvoir répondre à plusieurs de tes questions:  
En effet, Luffy a l'intention de recruter les criminels les plus puissants possibles, pour une raison que je donnerais dans ce chapitre, ensuite, la capitaine des Ragnarok (qui s'est quand même tapée le buster call à elle seule!) ne vaut que 400 000 000 que parce qu'elle n'est pas encore trés connue, mais aprés cet explois, sa prime va monter en flèche!  
Concernant Robin, je dirais que ces dix dernières années, les mugiwaras ont acquis une puissance et un pouvoir largement superieur celui de l'époque Marineford, Luffy pense donc qu'il est inutile de s'en faire pour elle.  
Enfin concernant Kizaru, je craint que tu n'ai mal compris : l'amiral a confié le dendenmushi d'or au marine présent dans le précédent chapitre, comme Aokiji l'avait fait avec Spandam, il n'était pas sur l'île!  
Pour les autres questions et conseils, on verra ça dans ce chapitre et les suivants.

* * *

West blue. Sur une île déserte autrefois appelée O'hara.

Une centaine de pirates étaient rassemblés, tous différents les uns des autres : des petits, des grands, des gros, des maigres, des hommes, des femmes, bref, de tout. La seule chose qui leur était commun, c'était leur regard. Le regard de celui qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs, le regard de celui qui n'a pas peur de l'inconnu, de l'aventure, du danger.

Cependant, l'un d'eux semblait se demander ce que certains faisaient içi. Fiert et arrogant de part sa prime de 150 000 000 de berrys, Jack Lagann tait un homme brun haut en couleurs et bien bati. Il possedait le pouvoir du fruit des lances, qui lui permettait d'allonger ses membres, du bras ou de la jambe jusqu'au doigt ou la langue, et avait la facheuse tendance à sous-estimer ses adversaires, ce qui allait lui porter malchance par la suite. Sa suffisance le poussa rejoindre une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, de grosses lunettes sur le nez et portant une épée au coté ainsi qu'un long Katana dans le dos qui était tranquilement assise dans un coin.

"Dis-donc, la taupe ! C'est pas pour les fillettes et les amateurs, içi ! Tu ferait mieux de retourner jouer à la poupée avant de te faire mal ! Et a vaut aussi pour la couche-culotte et ses deux nounous là-bas !"

La dénommée "coche-culotte", se révélant être la capitaine des Ragnarok, se contenta de lui lancer un regard semblant signifier "encore un péquenot qui s'amuse à péter plus haut que son cul sous prètexte qu'il possède une prime peu près décente ! Il fait pitié..." Pendant ce temps, l'épéiste s'était levée et toisait Jack.

"Tu ferait mieux de suivre tes propres conseils si tu ne veut pas finir en morceaux...  
-Ah, oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !"

Sur ces mots, il éclatat de rire, entrainant avec lui un grand nombre de ses collègues. Soudain, il cessa de rire. Il sentait comme un courant d'air dans sa gorge. Il voulut porter la main vers cet endroit, mais son bras tomba terre, suivit par son frère. Il voulut reculer, mais ses jambes se détachèrent leur tour et il s'éffondra, la tête roulant vers l'endroit où les pirates s'étaient attablés. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait dégainé, l'avait démembré et décapité, et avait rengainé. Personne ne l'avait vu bouger.

A ce moment, les portes se trouvant au fond de la pièce s'ouvrirent. Deux silhouettes en sortirent. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleux presques noirs, du fait de la pupille recouvrant presque l'iris, se plaça la gauche de l'entrée tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs verts et aux trois épées se dirigea sur la droite. L'épéiste à lunette murmura alors :

"Roronoa."

* * *

FLASH BACK

Dans une base de la marine, deux ombres semblent discuter dans un coin sombre. L'une d'elles tendit une longe boite l'autre.

"Tu sait ce que tu a faire.  
-Bien entendu ! Je te laisse, on me cherche. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse !  
-Ne t'en fait pas. _Compte là-dessus !_"

Alors que l'une des ombres disparaissait, un marine au manteau recouvert de cigares (dont deux dans la bouche) entra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fout, Tashigi ? Bouge-toi, on appareille dans une minute !  
-Bien, Vice-Amiral Smocker !"

Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre de Marineford était terminée, quatre ans que l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'était retrouvé pour disparaitre de la surface du monde. et _il_ refaisait surface ! Et_ il_ osait me demander ça ! Mais bon, pour une fois que nos buts coïncidaient, elle n'alait pas se géner, surtout avec ce sabre la clef !

* * *

"Nous arrivons."

Marineford, enfin ! La plus grande forteresse de la marine ! Et l'amiral Akainu y est.

Dans son bureau, l'amiral de lave triait des papiers. Une ombre entra sans frapper.

"On ne vous a pas apris la politesse, commandant Tashigi ? Il faut frapper avant d'entrer!  
-J'ai apris ce que vous avez fait O'hara, il y a 25 ans. Détruire le bateau des civils dans la supposition qu'il y avait une chance sur cent pour qu'un archéologue se soit réfugié à l'interieur, c'est horrible !  
-Tu n'a pas à jujer des actes de tes superieurs, commandant ! Tu veut être rétrogradée ? Refléchit avant de parler !  
-C'est tout refléchit, Akainu ! Pour tes crimes passés, tu va mourir ! Et aprés toi, je nétoirais la Marine des monstres qui l'infestent et ternissent la justice !"

En disant ces mots, Tashigi sortit un sabre bleu nuit de son foureau et fonçat sur l'amiral.

"Inutile, les armes blanches ne servent à rien contre un Logia !  
-(sourire sadique) Même si ces armes sont en pierre marine ?"

Et l'épée traversa de part en part le chien rouge*. Puis le commandant la fit ressortir en tranchant en deux le corp de l'homme trop abasourdit pour réagir.

"Je dois vite partir à présent, si on me découvre, je suis fichue."

Malheureusement, plusieurs marines assistèrent la scène et Tashigi fut obligée de s'enfuir avec son allié qui lui avait offert l'arme pour ne pas être jetée en prison.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Je suis une criminelle aux yeux du monde !  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on trouvera bien un moyen.  
-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Roronoa ! Tu m'a enbobinée et moi, je t'ai suivit comme une idiote !  
-Cesse un peut de crier ! Ecoute, on a prévu deux ou trois choses pour dans quelques années. Et pour ça, on va avoir besoin d'alliers puissants ! Nous allons organiser une réunion dans quelques années, si tu veut nous aider, vient. Sinon, débrouille-toi pour la suite.  
-(fait la tête) Très bien, je vais y réfléchir...  
-Je te contacterais lorsque tout sera prèt."

Sur ces paroles, l'épéiste aux cheuveux verts disparut sans laisser de traces, abandonnant son homologue féminin seule sur un petit navire avec seulement assez de vivres pour un mois et le premier éternal pose trouvé dans sa fuite de Marineford.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour ce chapitre ! Désolé, il a été plus long que prévu avec le flash-back, il faudrat attendre le prochain pour savoir quel est ce marché !

Sinon, j'ai aussi eu un peut de retard parce que j'écrit une autre fic en même temps : un one shot de Naruto que j'avait en tête depuis un moment ! Il sortira bientôt, mais je compte finir cette fic quand même !

Et pour Bon-chan ? Je le met ou pas ?

Review plizzzzz!


	5. Chapter 4: nouvelle puissance

Auteur : moi

Disclaimer : pratiquement tous les persos appartiennent Eiichiro-kami-sama !

Note et remerciements : à nouveau, d'abord remerciements à Ananas-Madoka, Yukiche et Nami86 pour leurs encouragements et encore vraiment désolé du retard ! Je suis vraiment impardonnable ! (en même temps, essayez un peu d'écrire du One Piece en étant à fond sur Naruto)

* * *

Alors que certains se demandaient encore qui étaient ces deux individus, Une troisième personne fit son apparition. C'était un grand homme aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage impassible. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, un long manteau rouge et un chapeau de paille. Déja, les murmures reprennaient, mais cette fois, tous était concentrés autour d'un seul nom :

"Mugiwara no Luffy !"

Luffy s'assit sur un grand siège en chène, bientôt entouré de Zorro et Robin. Il s'adressa alors aux criminels rassemblés par ses soins qui se turent pour l'écouter :

"Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous remercier d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je sait que vous voulez plus de détails concernant notre marché. Mon but est trés simple : changer le monde."

Les murmures reprirent et s'intensifièrent, puis diminuèrent prudement lorsque Zorro mit sa main sur ses sabres. Une jeune femme entourée de chiens interpella alors le chapeau de paille :

"Peut-tu être plus précis ?  
-Malheureusement, je ne peut donner de détails qu'à ceux dont je suis assuré de la fidélité. Je pense que vous me comprenez !  
-Mouais..."

L'archéologue intervint alors auprés de son capitaine :

"Peut-être pouvons nous laisser filtrer quelques informations tout en laissant dans l'ombre les détails importants du plan...  
-Sans doutes... Bien ! Je peux vous dire que je compte creer un "petit" incident afin de faire prendre conscience de ma présence et de la signification de celle-ci certaines personnes assez haut placées afin que ces dernières changent quelques peu. Dans le cas échéant, je me verrais dans l'obligation de ... "nettoyer" en profondeur."

Encore une fois, le murmures revinrent. Luffy reprit :

"Sur ce, je vais vous laisser décider de votre statut vis à vis de moi. Ceux et celles qui ne désirent pas rester mes cotés s'en iront, je ne tenterais rien contre, sauf si vous décidez de nous dénoncer. Ce soir, tous ceux qui serons encore présents sur cette île seront alors considérés comme mes alliers. J'attend avec impacience de voir combien d'entre vous voudront de rester."

Sur ces mots, Luffy et ses deux nakamas sortirent de la pièce, refermant la porte derriere eux. Aussitôt, les discussions reprirent.

Au fond de la pièce, un homme encapuchonné parlait sa compagne, encapuchonnée elle aussi :

"Je dois dire que son idée me plait beaucoup ! Je pense que je vais rester... Qu'en pense-tu, Nurgle ?  
-Quoi que je dise, vous ne changerez pas d'avis, de toutes façon. J'ai juré de vous suivre quelle que soit la situation..."

Plus loin, trois silhouettes s'avérant être la capitaine des Ragnarock et ses deux lieutenants s'entretennaient, le plus grand en premier :

"Capitaine ?  
-Cet homme a l'air fort... J'immagine que rester un peut ses cotés ne sera pas trop ennuyant... De plus, il semblerait que nos buts se rejoignent..."

A l'autre bout de la salle, deux hommes et une petite fille dicutent :

"Alors, capitaine-nii-chan ?  
-Tout cela est très divertissant. Ce monde impur pourait être changé par cet homme, et je pense qu'être de son coté aidera ce but.

-Alors c'est réglé, Roland-sama."

* * *

Le soir, seules une poignée de personnes restaient sur l'île. Revenant dans la piece, Luffy regarda ses nouveaux alliers. Il s'assit alors sur l'un des sieges entourant la grande table, puis s'adressa aux pirates se trouvant autour de lui:

"Que tous les capitaines et équivalent s'assoivent."

Douze hommes et femmes s'assirent.

"Présentez vous !  
-Vous pourriez nous montrer comment faire, pour qu'on sache quoi dire..."

L'hommme qui avait parlé, mais qui ne s'était pas assis, fut vite identifié comme Vol'lang, l'ombre de l'épée.

"Bien. Je suis Mugiwara no Luffy, primé 800 000 000 de berry, je suis capitaine pirate. A vous.  
-Perona le fantôme rose, mise prix 150 000 000 de berry. Capitaine des pirates morts-vivants.  
-Roland le briseur de navires. Je vaut 200 000 000 de berry. Capitaine des chevaliers de la mer.  
-Je suis Don Acchino, dit le Geyser Rouge. Actuellement primé 100 000 000 de berry, ancien chasseur de primes.  
-Ener, Dieu de Fairy Vearth. Je n'ai aucune prime, mais je pense égaler, voir surpasser la majorité d'entre vous."

Des protestations commencaient s'élever un peut partout, avant qu'une voix froide et meurtrière ne les fasse taire:

"Shin l'hypnotiseur, tête à 100 000 000 de berry. J'était autrefois au service d'Ener-sama, mais nos intérets ont divergés il y a quelques temps, alors j'ai...  
-On t'a pas demandé de raconter ta vie! Bref. Je suis Yipa, la reine canine ! 210 000 000 de berry ! Capitaine des pirates canidés !  
-Rob Lucci, le fauve noir. 160 000 000 de berry. Ancien leader du CP9.  
-Hellson, le phoenix noir. 300 000 000. Solitaire.  
-Tsuki, la princesse noire, 400 000 000. Capitaine des pirates Ragnarock.  
-Heu, capitaine ?  
-Quoi ?  
-J'avait oublié de vous dire, mais après l'affaire du Buster Call, vous êtes passée à 550 000 000.  
-Ah... (se désintéresse de son lieutenant)  
-Tashigi, la faucheuse de Logia. 200 000 000 de berry. Ancienne Marine et assassin de l'Amiral Akainu.  
-Gold D. Ayame, 600 000 000 de berrys, capitaine du Cirque des ténèbres !"

A ces mots, tout le monde cessa de parler, de penser, voire même, pour certains, de respirer. Seule Robin se contenta de son habituel sourire énigmatique. Tashigi fut la première à se reprendre :

"Gold... Comme Gold Roger ?  
-Gold D. Roger. Je suis la fille de son cousin."

Le dernier assis éclatat alors de rire :

"Hé bien, moi qui croyait que ma présence serait la plus étonnante ! On dirait que j'ai une sérieuse concurrence ! Je me présente : Judas. Saint Judas. Je fais partis des dragons célèstes, mais je vous prévient que je ne supporte pas qu'on me compare à ces fainéant gras-du-bide !"

* * *

A présent, je vais à nouveau m'excuser pour le retard, qui sera légèrement plus justifié dans l'avenir car j'ai commencé à poster une autre de mes fic (sur naruto) en parallèle. Sinon, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer le retour prochain d'un perso que j'adore et son adhésion à l'équipage des mugiwaras grâce à une écrasante majorité (une voix pour et une voix neutre, les autres ne s'étant pas prononcés), ce qui signifie bien entendu une petite visite de courtoisie à Impel Down, et l'arrivée de notre bien-aimé Bon-chan ! Je vais faire mon possible pour terminer le prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mes retards... ^^'


End file.
